DZMB-FM
DZMB (90.7 FM), branded as 90.7 Love Radio, is a 24-hour commercial FM radio station, serving Metro Manila and surrounding areas. DZMB is the flagship radio station of Manila Broadcasting Company's affiliate licensee Cebu Broadcasting Company,12 and serves as the flagship station of Love Radio Network under the MBC Media Group in the Philippines. The station's current interim studio and transmitter facilities are located at the BSA Twin Towers, Bank Drive, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City sharing the same site with 96.3 Easy Rock, and 101.1 Yes The Best.3 It operates 24/7 except during the Paschal Triduum of the Holy Week annually (off air from midnight of Maundy Thursday and Good Friday, and resumes transmissions on Black Saturday at 12 nn). Since 2005, 90.7 Love Radio is headed by Ms. Emmylou Gaite-Tiñana as the station manager. History Early years MBC founded the first music radio station in Manila under the callsign DZMB, which started its operations on the AM band on July 1, 1946 and was then originally broadcast at 760 kHz. The station was assigned to Cebu Broadcasting Company, an associate to the Elizalde family which also owns MBC. It also served as the sister station of DZRH and another established station DZPI. In September 1972, when President Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law, DZRH, DZMB and DZPI were closed down in a few months, but later resumed its operations. Conversion into FM broadcasting On February 14, 1975, MBC converted DZMB to the FM band, assigned at 90.7 MHz. The station maintained its music programming but it began airing as an easy listening-formatted station, earning the on-air moniker known as "Beautiful Music". Most notable personalities who worked on the station during that time were Mel Tiangco, Jay Sonza, and Reysie Amado.[citation needed] In the 1980s, Manuelito "Manny" F. Luzon took over the management of the station, and reforming DZMB 90.7 under the new identity: 90.7 Love Radio. With this new strategy, 90.7 Love Radio became one of the most-listened to stations in Manila.456 The station's easy listening format lasted for over the next two decades until the beginning of the new millennium. The Kabisyo era and the ratings game On February 14, 2000, coinciding with the 25th anniversary, 90.7 Love Radio was relaunched with a new logo and the tagline "Kailangan pa bang i-memorize yan? Bisyo na 'to!" to have become common everyday expressions of many Filipinos. Since the relaunch, 90.7 Love Radio has been reformatted as a masa (contemporary MOR) station after the success of its sister FM station Yes FM 101.1 (now 101.1 Yes The Best). Over the next years, 90.7 Love Radio became a top-rated station after dethroning Yes FM 101.1 in the radio survey, the success would maintain its #1 position in the FM radio ratings for the next few years.7 The early 2000s also began the careers of popular radio personalities. Chris Tsuper and Nicole Hyala launched their own program Tambalang Balasubas at Balahura, originally aired on a late-afternoon/early-evening slot before moving to its current morning slot. Since then, the program began to broadcast via satellite on all Love Radio stations nationwide.[citation needed] In the mid-2000s, John Gemperle joined the station under his on-air moniker "Papa Jack". He would later launch his love advice program TLC: True Love Conversations, which became one of the most popular night-time radio shows until his departure from the station on December 16, 2016.89 Following MBC's acquisition of 96.3 DWRK from the Hodreal family in 2008, MBC re-assigned DZMB back to its original station licensee Cebu Broadcasting Company, as the latter took ownership of the said new station.12 On October 2, 2019, the main studios of 90.7 Love Radio at the MBC Building, CCP Complex in Pasay City, along with its sister MBC Manila radio stations, were affected by a major fire that originated in the nearby Star City theme park. In interim, Love Radio currently broadcasts from its backup studio in BSA Twin Towers, where its transmitter is located.10 Awards * Best Male Disk Jockey - ALTA Media Icon Awards for Chris Tsuper (2016) * Best FM Station -'' ALTA Media Icon Awards (2016) * ''Best FM Station -'' 24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (2016) * ''Best FM Station - 23rd KBP Golden Dove Awards (2015) * Best FM Station - 2014 Yahoo PH Celebrity Awards * Best Female Disk Jockey for Nicole Hyala - 2013 Yahoo! OMG Awards * Best Female Disk Jockey for Nicole Hyala - 2012 Yahoo! OMG Awards * Best Radio Program: Tambalang Balasubas at Balahura for Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper - 2012 Yahoo! OMG Awards * Best Male Disk Jockey for Papa Jack - 2012 Yahoo! OMG Awards * Best Male Disk Jockey for Papa Jack - 2013 Yahoo! OMG Awards * Male DJ of the Year for Papa Jack - 2014 Yahoo! Celebrity Awards * Best Radio Comedy Program: Tambalan for Nicole Hyala and Chris Tsuper - 27th KBP Golden Dove Awards (2019) Love Radio stations :Further information: Love Radio stations See also *Love Radio Network *96.3 Easy Rock *101.1 Yes The Best *DZRH *Radyo Natin Nationwide *Manila Broadcasting Company References #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMB#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2011_1-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMB#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2011_1-1 ''b] "2011 Philippine Yearbook (Page 18)" (PDF). #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMB#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2016_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/DZMB#cite_ref-NTCListOfStations-2016_2-1 ''b] "NTC FM Stations via FOI website" (PDF). foi.gov.ph. 2019-08-17. #'^' "Asia's Largest Radio Network Now at the Philippines' Tallest Twin Towers". Luke Roxas Site. 18 April 2012. Archived from the original on 30 October 2013. Retrieved 25 October 2013. #'^' "Win Radio ranks sixth among Metro Manila radio stations". Philippine Entertainment Portal. September 27, 2011. #'^' Baquisal, Yui (July 11, 2011). "Changing of the guards". The Philippine Star. #'^' Baquisal, Yui (April 18, 2011). "No double meaning songs on air". The Philippine Star. #'^' Jeffrey O. Vaslino (February 25, 2011). "The changing landscape of FM radio". BusinessWorld. #'^' Concepcion, Pocholo (June 27, 2015). "The outrageous jock named Papa Jack: Why even the chi-chi set is talking about him". Philippine Daily Inquirer. #'^' "Papa Jack quits Love Radio show". Tempo. January 2, 2017. #'^' https://www.gmanetwork.com/news/news/metro/710107/fire-hits-part-of-star-city/story External links *Official website Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:OPM formatted radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Quest Broadcasting Category:Radio stations established in 1986 Category:1986 establishments in the Philippines Category:Tiger 22 Media Corporation